Salvation
by Uchiha Dark Moon
Summary: Uma doença assolava Suna, e Gaara estava muito preocupado com seus shinobis. Uma pessoa vinda de Konoha pode ajudar, não só com esse problema, mas com outros... Suna precisa ser salva, e Gaara também.


Era uma tarde normal em Suna, quente e abafada, mas ainda assim normal. Um ruivo olhava sua vila pela janela do escritório. Este era o Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara.

Gaara estava inconformado que seus ninjas não foram capazes de resolver um problema como aquele, neste caso uma doença que assolava Sunagakure no Sato. Haviam descoberto que o causador era um inseto, mas qual ninguém ainda sabia. Por esse motivo estava esperando um grupo de shinobis de Konoha. Neste momento bateram em sua porta, já entrando.

- Gaara-sama, eles chegaram. – disse Temari, irmã e conselheira de Gaara.

-Deixe que entrem. – respondeu, virando para a porta.

Entraram no escritório quatro shinobis. Shikamaru, que era o líder. Sakura, a médica. Shino, o especialista em insetos e Naruto... Bem, ele só havia ido mesmo porque era amigo do ruivo e queria vê-lo.

- Yo, Gaara-kun! – disse Naruto, já tomando um soco na cabeça – Ai, Sakura-chan, porque fez isso 'ttebayo?

- Gomennasai, Gaara-sama. – disse a rosada.

- Não tem problema. – disse Gaara com indiferença – Naruto é meu amigo.

- Viu, Sakura-chan. Não precisava ter me batido. – reclamou, enquanto massageava o lugar acertado.

- Problemáticos. – Shikamaru suspirou – Vamos ao que interessa. Viemos o mais rápido possível. Qual a situação atual?

Gaara sem dizer nada entregou uma pasta a Temari, que por sua vez passou a Shikamaru. Este leu o que estava ali.

- Sakura, acho melhor você já ir ao hospital ajudar no que puder. – e a menina foi, sendo guiada por Temari – Shino, reconhece este inseto? – mostrou a foto para o moreno que até então estava quieto.

- É a mosca _Glossina palpalis. _– pegou os papéis e leu – Pelo visto todos que estão doentes ou morreram ou estão em coma.

- E você consegue curar os que estão em coma e fazer uma vacina? – perguntou Gaara, preocupado.

-Sim, mas preciso de uma amostra da mosca, e tem que estar viva.

- Todos que foram, voltaram com a doença e o inseto morto. – Gaara olhou para a janela e suspirou.

- Sem problema, eu mesmo vou.

- Neste caso, vou com você. Sou o único que foi picado pelo inseto e não ficou doente. Deve ser por causa do chakra que ainda tenho do Shukaku.

- Tudo bem. – disse Shikamaru – Vou terminar de averiguar tudo e verei no que posso ajudar no hospital.

- E eu 'ttebayo? – o loiro apesar de não entender muito sobre a doença, queria fazer algo.

- Você vem comigo. Não te quero aprontando por ai. – E assim fizeram, Naruto saiu com Shikamaru, deixando Shino e Gaara sozinhos.

Como ambos eram quietos, ficaram olhando um pro rosto do outro, até que Gaara incomodado com a situação, resolveu falar.

- Espere aqui só um pouco que vou me trocar para irmos. – e sem esperar resposta, Gaara saiu.

Shino sentou numa cadeira e esperou o Kage retornar. Pensava que teria dificuldades com a missão, mas pelo visto seria fácil. Olhou em volta notando que Gaara passava muito tempo ali, pois tinham várias fotos do ruivo com os irmãos. Uma em particular lhe chamou a atenção. Diferente das outras, nesta Gaara estava com Naruto onde parecia ser Konoha, e o que mais chamou a atenção foi o sorriso no rosto do ruivo, que apesar de ser pequeno e discreto, era sincero e transbordava felicidade. Não soube o porquê, mas ficou com vontade de ser ele o causador daquele sorriso.

Afastou-se abruptamente da fotografia quando a porta abriu e por esta passou Gaara, já pronto e com uma mochila nas costas.

- O melhor lugar para pegar um desses insetos fica meio longe, são poucos que vem pra cá, apesar de terem feito um estrago enorme.

- Tudo bem. – olhou uma última vez para a foto e saiu com o Kage.

Apesar de Temari e Kankuro terem falado que eles dois não podiam ir sozinhos, Gaara como Kazekage deu a última palavra, e nesse momento estava ele e Shino indo para um oásis afastado de Suna, que era caminho do local onde as moscas se escondiam.

Shino seguia Gaara, vez ou outra olhando para o Kage, achando que não era notado. Por ser muito calor em Suna, abandonou um pouco seus trajes convencionais. Estava sem a blusa e com o casaco aberto, resultando em seu peito a mostra.

Gaara notava que era olhado pelo moreno, só não sabia o porquê daquilo, e nem o porquê de ficar olhando toda hora para o peito dele. Tinha que admitir que ele era bonito e tinha um bom físico, mas só isso.

Já tinha se passado mais de quatro horas que saíram de Suna, e para Shino que não era acostumado com o calor excessivo dali, estava começando a ficar muito cansativo.

- Kazekage-sama, falta muito para chegarmos?

- Ao local de criação, falta. Mas vamos fazer uma parada para passarmos a noite em um oásis não muito longe daqui. – notava que o moreno não estava muito bem, mas dissera a verdade, logo estariam chegando.

Shino fez que sim com a cabeça e continuou o caminho quieto, não deixando de olhar o Kage vez ou outra.

Quando estava quase anoitecendo eles chegaram no oásis, um lugar muito bonito por sinal. Tinha um lago, umas poucas árvores e pedras.

- É aqui. – disse Gaara – Vamos montar acampamento e amanhã seguimos viagem.

Shino tirou a mochila que tinha nas costas e Gaara também.

- Vou fazer algo para comermos. – disse Shino, tirando comida de sua mochila.

Gaara nada disse, só tirou um saco de dormir da sua mochila, mais um pouco de comida e duas frasqueiras. Foi ao lago e encheu-as.

Enquanto preparava a comida, Shino tirou o casaco. Apesar de ser quase noite ainda estava um pouco quente.

- Kazekage-sama, eu faço a ronda essa noite, pode descansar.

- Não é porque sou Kage que tem que me tratar tão polidamente. Também sou um shinobi que quer o bem da vila. Revezamos na ronda.

- Tudo bem. – continuou a cozinhar.

Gaara ficou olhando o moreno, reparando mais e mais nele. Era bonito, como já havia notado, mas algo lhe chamava mais a atenção. Talvez o jeito quieto dele, misterioso. Quase riu, eram iguais, ambos não falavam muito, o que confortava Gaara.

Shino notou ser olhado e não disse nada. Já havia notado que o ruivo era bem bonito e quieto também, mas tinha vontade de descobrir mais sobre ele. Algo que os outros não sabiam.

Após comerem, decidiram descansar. A primeira ronda ficara com Shino, e nesse momento ele estava olhando as estrelas enquanto o Kazekage dormia.

Ainda estava quente, não tanto quanto durante o dia, mas estava. Colocou alguns de seus insetos para tomarem conta do local e foi até o lago se banhar. Dava pra ver o acampamento dali, então não havia problema.

Tirou a roupa toda, não querendo molha-la. Olhou mais uma vez para o acampamento e viu que Gaara dormia. Entrou no lago sentindo o frescor da água lhe arrepiar. Suspirou e gemeu de satisfação. Mergulhou, só voltando pra cima quando o ar faltou.

- Ficou mais fresco?

Shino se assustou, não havia notado se aproximarem. Ao virar quase suspirou aliviado, era apenas Gaara.

- Gomennasai. – ficou corado ao notar que o Kage podia ver sua nudez.

- Não tem porque se desculpar. – tirou a camisa - Notei que colocou seus insetos para tomarem conta. – tirou a calça – Então não estamos desprotegidos. – tirou a cueca – Posso me juntar a você?

- H-Hai... – não era normal em si, mas não conseguiu tirar os olhos da nudez de Gaara.

O ruivo entrou no lago e mergulhou, levantando quando estava na frente de Shino. Olhou para ele de cima a baixo, reparando que ele tinha um corpo muito bonito, pra não dizer outra coisa.

- Kazekage-sama... – foi calado pelo dedo do ruivo em sua boca.

- Já pedi para não ser formal comigo. Apenas Gaara já está bom. – falava com a voz baixa e arrastada.

- Hai, Gaara-san... – estava inebriado com o cheiro que desprendia da pele do ruivo.

- Melhorou, Shino-kun. – mergulhou de novo, aparecendo atrás do moreno – A visão daqui também é muito tentadora.

- Nani? – sentia seu membro endurecer somente com a voz do ruivo.

- Sua bunda... – sussurrou no ouvido de Shino – Parece ser muito boa. – apertou a bunda do moreno. Abraçou-o por trás, fazendo sentir seu membro desperto.

- Gaara-san... Não faça isso, onegai.

- E porquê? – passou a mão, apertando a bunda dele.

- Porque não quero me arrepender do que farei... – falou baixo.

- Não precisa se arrepender. – virou Shino para si e lhe beijou.

Como o moreno se assustou, no começo não correspondeu ao beijo, mas depois abraçou o ruivo e beijou-o com vontade. Batalhavam pelo controle, mas não precisavam de vencedor. Gaara apertava a bunda do moreno com uma mão, enquanto com a outra puxava o cabelo dele. Shino também segurava o cabelo do ruivo, e com a outra mão passava pelo tórax dele.

O ruivo que não tinha muita paciência, segurou as pernas de Shino e puxou-o para seu colo, quase gemendo quando suas ereções se tocaram. Levou ele para o saco de dormir e o colocou lá, olhando para o corpo delicioso do menor.

- Gaara-san... – Shino chamou, totalmente corando.

- O que foi, Shino-kun? – falou sensualmente.

- Onegai... Me beije. – estava completamente entregue ao maior.

Gaara assim fez. Beijou o menor com sofreguidão. Suas mãos exploravam o corpo dele, apertando e deixando marcas no corpo alvo. Foi descendo a boca aos poucos, passando pelo pescoço e tórax, só parando quando chegou aos mamilos. Mordia os mamilos de Shino, sentindo esses ficarem cada vez mais rijos. Não aguentando mais esperar, desceu os lábios pelo corpo definido do menor e logo chegou onde interessava.

- Gaara-san humm... Onegai... Pare com essa tortura... Aahhh... -agarrava-se ao saco de dormir devido ao tesão. Estava todo corado e gemia baixinho.

O ruivo fez como fora pedido. Abocanhou de uma vez o membro ereto e pulsante do moreno. Chupava com vontade, sugando e mordendo na ponta, só para voltar a descer a boca de uma vez.

- Aaahh... Gaara... Que delícia... Huumm... – segurava a cabeça do Kage de encontro a seu membro, fazendo este engoli-lo todo.

Gaara continuou a chupar, mas também brincava com a entrada do menor. Passava um dedo, forçando um pouco mas sem penetrar. Chupava com mais vontade, sugando mais e mais, louco para sentir o gosto do moreno.

- Aaaahhhh... Hhhmmm... – Shino arqueou o corpo, e sem avisar, gozou abundantemente na boca do Kage – Gaaraaaaaa...

Depois de engolir tudo, Gaara abandou o membro do moreno e foi beijá-lo enquanto sua mão continuava no meio das pernas do menor. Aproveitou que ele estava distraído com o beijo e colocou um dedo em sua entrada, que até então era virgem. Shino sentiu uma leve dor que logo passou, mas quando sentiu um segundo dedo lhe invadir a dor voltou mais forte.

- Shiii... Já vai passar. – disse o ruivo, beijando mais Shino e penetrando seus dedos com suavidade – Apenas relaxe.

Shino nada falou e apenas obedeceu, logo já não sentia mais dor, ainda era incomodo mas também era prazeroso, começou a gemer baixo enquanto Gaara entrava e saia com os dedos. Estava uma delícia, mas deu um gemido de protesto quando o Kage tirou os dedos.

- Agora vem a melhor parte... – se posicionou e com calma foi colocando seu membro grande e grosso na entrada apertada do menor.

Shino sentiu uma forte dor e se contraiu. Acabou se arrependendo, doeu mais ainda.

-Se acalme, se você não relaxar vai doer mais. Prometo que logo vai passar.

O moreno fez que sim com a cabeça e relaxou, sabia que doeria, mas também tinha certeza que Gaara não faria nada para lhe machucar mais que o necessário.

- Pode se mexer. – disse depois de um tempo, e assim Gaara fez.

E o ruivo assim fez. Metia bem devagar para o moreno se acostumar, sentia todo seu corpo tremer de tesão, queria ir mais rápido, mas tinha medo de machucar o menor.

- Hmm... Gostoso, Gaara... Aahh... – Shino se contorcia embaixo do ruivo. Abraçou ele e aranhou suas costas.

- Gostoso é você... – deu uma estocada mais funda, sentindo o menor tremer e arquear o corpo – Pelo visto gosta aqui... – fez de novo.

- Aaaaahhhhh... Siiimmm... Ai... – viu estrelas ao ter sua próstata atingida – Mais rápido, onegai...

- Com todo o prazer... – Gaara segurou mais firme no menor e estocou com força, seguindo um ritmo frenético nas estocadas.

Shino gemia e gritava alto de prazer, estando completamente descontrolado. Gaara sabia que não aguentaria muito tempo, e por esse motivo foi mais rápido ainda, acertando a próstata de Shino a todo instante.

- Ohh... Hhuummmm... Aahh... Vou... Aaahhh... – arqueou as costas e gozou deliciosamente, melando a si e ao ruivo.

Gaara ao sentir o interior do moreno se contrair não aguentou e também gozou. Shino pode sentir os jatos quentes de sêmen lhe preenchendo.

- Gaara... Aaahh... – Shino caiu desfalecido, estava exausto.

Este saiu de cima do moreno e deitou ao lado dele. Shino não acreditava no que tinha acontecido, olhava para Gaara espantado, mas ao mesmo tempo satisfeito. Gaara ao olhar Shino não pode resistir e sorriu para ele. Um sorriso verdadeiro, que deixou o moreno embasbacado e acabou sorrindo também.

Aquela noite passaram juntos, olhando as estrelas e conversando, mas não muito, já que nenhum deles gostava muito de falar.

Na manhã seguinte continuaram com o percurso, não faltava muito para chegarem. Shino e Gaara pensavam no que havia acontecido na noite anterior, e ambos estavam felizes com aquilo. Corriam um do lado do outro, vez ou outra se olhando e sorrindo. Se houvesse outra pessoa ali falaria que estavam doentes.

- Estamos chegando. – disse Gaara, diminuindo a corrida até parar.

Shino olhou mais à frente e viu um lugar como outro qualquer no deserto. Mas seus insetos sabiam, havia algo ali.

- Fique aqui que vou pegar o inseto que preciso, não corro risco de ser infectado.

Gaara fez que sim com a cabeça e ficou vendo o moreno se afastar. Estava apreensivo, mas confiava no que o outro dissera.

Shino libertou alguns insetos para caçarem as moscas. Em um momento parecia não ter nada ali, no outro uma revoada de moscas, gafanhotos, baratas e besouros. Viu seus insetos saírem vitoriosos, afinal, eram treinados para isso. Quase todas as moscas morreram, sobrevivendo apenas cinco, e essas Shino recolheu e guardou onde elas não poderiam escapar.

- Pronto, podemos ir. – disse, voltando ao lado de Gaara.

O ruivo voltou a correr, tinham que se apresar ou perderia muitas pessoas da vila. Como ainda era cedo, acreditava que antes do anoitecer já teriam chegado à Suna, e ao mesmo tempo que isso deixava-o aliviado, isso também o assustava. Queria ficar mais um tempo com Shino, não sabia o que era aquilo, mas estava sentindo algo especial pelo moreno.

Shino sentia o mesmo que Gaara, sabia que precisavam deles na vila o mais depressa possível, mas tinha medo que depois que voltassem não pudessem mais ficar juntos.

Quando estava prestes a anoitecer avistaram Suna. Correram mais um pouco, parando na entrada da vila. Viram Temari e Naruto correndo em direção a eles.

- Ainda bem que chegaram. – Temari parecia transtornada – Gaara... Kankuro ficou doente ontem, logo depois que vocês saíram.

O ruivo arregalou os olhos e puxando Shino pela mão correram direto para o hospital. Já havia perdido muito nessa vida, não queria também perder o irmão.

Shino entendia o desespero mudo do ruivo, por isso, assim que entraram no hospital, foi logo para o laboratório e se trancou lá, expulsando qualquer um que o interrompesse. Tinha que conseguir a cura o mais depressa possível, não queria ver seu ruivo triste.

Haviam se passado quase dois dias que Shino havia se trancado no laboratório. Não o via nesse tempo todo e aquilo deixava o Kage muito angustiado. Nesse momento Gaara andava de um lado a outro em seu escritório, queria invadir o laboratório e ter algumas respostas, mas também queria que o moreno terminasse logo, tinha medo de perder seu irmão.

Gaara quase xingou quando invadiram seu escritório, aquilo já havia se tornado rotina. Quando ia pedir uma explicação, paralisou. Shino estava olhando para si com um frasco na mão com um liquido verde dentro.

- Consegui. – sorriu ao ver o Kazekage aliviado. Abraçou ele e deu um beijo, sentia falta daqueles lábios.

- Arigatou, Shino-kun. – sorriu e encostou a testa na dele.

- Com licença... – Naruto entrava na sala – Er... Só vim porque a Sakura pediu. – olhava pra baixo, envergonhado – Já foi aplicado a injeção em todos os doentes. E eles melhoraram quase que no mesmo instante.

Gaara deu mais um beijo em Shino e foi abraçar Naruto. Estava mais que feliz que seu irmão não corria mais perigo. Naruto sorriu e retribuiu o abraço, mas ficou com medo quando viu Shino olhando para ele.

- Gaara-kun, acho melhor você me soltar...

- Porque, Naruto-kun?

- Porque o Shino parece que vai me matar. – largou o Kage e deu um passo para trás.

- Não vou te matar, só prefiro que não toquem no que é meu.

- Eu sou seu? – Gaara perguntou, indo felinamente em direção ao moreno.

Naruto vendo que estava sobrando, saiu de fininho do escritório. Já havia dado o recado, não atrapalharia mais.

- Sim. É meu. – disse Shino, agarrando Gaara e juntando seus corpos.

- Não está se achando demais? Sou um Kage e você apenas um shinobi. Não pode mandar em mim nem dizer a quem eu pertenço.

- E você não gostaria de ser meu e me fazer seu?

- Hum... Não sei... – beijou de leve os lábios dele – Claro que eu quero, mas você sabe que teremos alguns problemas para ficarmos juntos.

- Hai. Eu sei. – suspirou – Mas acho que conversando direito com a Hokage-sama, ela deixa eu ficar aqui, em Suna.

- Espero que sim. – se separou do menor – Vamos ao hospital, quero ver meu irmão.

Shino seguiu com Gaara até o hospital. Andavam de mãos dadas sem se importar com quem olhasse. Mas a maioria olhava com sorriso no rosto, como que se só importasse a eles a felicidade de seu Kage.

Assim que chegaram ao hospital, Gaara entrou logo no quarto de Kankuro, que nesse momento estava acordado e em um quarto só dele.

- Finalmente está bem. – abraçou o irmão, respirando aliviado.

- Hey, não sabia que ia sentir tanta falta minha. – levou um tapa na cabeça – Ai, porque fez isso? – perguntou coçando o local atingido.

- Como se atreve a pensar que eu não sentiria sua falta. – voltou a abraçar Kankuro e lhe deu um beijo na cabeça – Você me preocupou muito.

- Gaara, o que houve com você? Nunca foi de demonstrar afeto desse jeito. – olhou para o irmão e depois para Shino, notando este ficar corado.

Naruto não pode conter a risada, chamando a atenção de todos.

- Não vou falar nada 'ttebayo. – olhou para os presentes na sala, estes eram além de Gaara, Shino e Kankuro, Temari, Sakura e Shikamaru.

Gaara bufou e deu um cascudo em Naruto.

- Não sabe ficar de boca fechada, né Naruto. – olhou para Shino e pegou na mão desde – Não sei bem o que temos ainda, mas estou com Shino e gosto muito dele. Nada nem ninguém vai atrapalhar o que temos.

A expressão de todos de começo foi de susto, mas depois sorriram e felicitaram o novo casal.

- Finalmente desencalhou, Gaara. – disse Kankuro, rindo.

- Mas vocês são de vilas diferentes. – disse Sakura – Não poderão ficar juntos.

- Isso não impede nada. – quem respondeu foi Shikamaru – Até as coisas se resolverem eles terão que ficar um pouco distantes, mas a Hokage pode muito bem liberar Shino para vir as vezes a Suna, ou até mesmo morar aqui.

- Vou só esperar as coisas normalizarem aqui e irei até Konoha conversar com Tsunade-sama. – abraçou Shino – Ele conseguiu me mudar mesmo. – deu um selinho no menor.

Todos na sala riram pois Shino havia ficado muito envergonhado.

- Quem sabe com esse clima romântico a Sakura-chan aceita ficar comigo... – Naruto mal terminou a frase e tomou um tapa na cabeça.

- Nem morta, baka. – respondeu a garota, arrancando mais risos dos presentes.

Já era noite, e num quarto do prédio principal de Suna estava um casal que se amava loucamente.

Gaara tinha Shino em seu colo enquanto arremetia com força nele. O moreno pulava, acompanhando os movimentos de seu amado. Gemia coisas desconexas, agarrado ao ruivo.

- Hum... Como é delicioso... – o ruivo jogou a cabeça para trás, deliciado com as sensações.

- Delicioso... Aahhh... É você... Huummm... – sentia o membro grande e grosso do maior em seu interior, fazendo-o delirar mais e mais a cada estocada.

- Oh Shino... Não vou aguentar muito mais... Hhhmmmm... – deitou, fazendo o menor lhe cavalgar.

O moreno querendo dar mais prazer ainda para o ruivo, apertou sua entrada e cavalgou rapidamente.

- Gaara... Aahh... Hummm... Goza em mim... Aahhh...

- Continua assim que eu gozo. Hmmm... – segurava no quadril do moreno ajudando-o.

E assim Shino fez, continuou subindo e descendo rapidamente, ora apertando seu canal ora soltando. Estava tão gostoso que tinha certeza que também gozaria logo. Gaara que não aguentava mais, pressionou Shino em seu colo, ouvindo-o gemer alto. Tinha certeza que tinha acertado a próstata dele.

- Gaara... Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh... – Shino gozou abundantemente, melando todo o peito do maior.

- Oh, Shino... Hhhmmm... – Gaara também gozou, sentir o interior do menor apertado daquele jeito fora demais para si.

Shino saiu de cima do maior e deitou ao lado deste, sento prontamente abraçado por ele.

- Vou sentir falta disso. – disse Shino.

- Não se preocupe, em breve irei conversar com Tsunade-sama. – beijou a cabeça do menor.

- Será que ela vai deixar eu vir morar aqui em Suna?

- Se não deixar eu te sequestro e ambos viramos nukenins. – os dois riram e relaxaram.

Ficaram um pouco quietos, aproveitando e ouvindo apenas a respiração um do outro. Shino pensava em tudo que deixaria em Konoha, sua família e seus amigos ficariam para trás, mas tinha certeza que todos sabiam que era para seu bem, sua felicidade. Gaara pensava parecido, preocupado com tudo que Shino estaria deixando para ficar consigo, mas muito feliz por finalmente ter encontrado alguém para amar...

- Aishiteru. – disseram os dois simultaneamente, sorrindo cumplices e se beijando.

Ainda tinham várias coisas para passarem, mas estariam sempre juntos.

Fim!


End file.
